


We'll Always Have Paris

by Madaboutagirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AgentCanary, AvaLance, F/F, Valentine FemSlash, theyshipthemselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! Just a fun and fluffy Agent Canary one-shot...Agent Sharpe tries to call off the Legends when a low level anachronism appears in Paris. Not one to sit out an opportunity to visit Paris, Sara leaves the team and takes the jump ship to check it out.





	We'll Always Have Paris

"Captain, Agent Sharpe is calling for you," Gideon announces just as Sara approaches the jump ship.

"Okay, put her through," Sara decides quickly and turns to wait for the transmission.

"Good, you haven't left yet," Agent Sharpe says as soon as the transmission comes through.

"What's up Agent?" Sara says impatiently.

"The time bureau is responding to this one, your team can stand down," Agent Sharpe announces.

Sara huffs and rolls her eyes at what she assumes is another delay tactic from the Time Bureau. She places her hands on her hips and is about to respond when Ray rushes in.

"Captain, sorry that I'm late...," Ray says entering the bay, then noticing the transmission, he adds, "Hi Agent Sharpe."

"Dr Palmer, I was just telling your Captain that the Legends can sit this one out," Sharpe says as if the matter is settled.

"Last I checked it was the Captain of this ship," Sara interjects obviously annoyed at the situation.

"Of course Captain Lance, if you feel like responding to a level 2 anachronism that the Time Bureau will have dispatched before your team even arrives, then by all means waste your time going to Paris," Agent Sharpe says in a huff before ending the transmission.

"Spill it Palmer, what is the anachronism in Paris?" Sara demands as she spins to face him.

"Uh, there are reports of a winged baby shooting people along the Champs-Élysées," Ray replies clearing his voice nervously.

"Wait, you mean the anachronism is actually cupid? And he's shooting people with arrows?" Sara questions with an amused smirk.

"Sit this one out my ass," Sara murmurs as she enters the jump ship.

"Don't wait up kids," she adds before taking off alone.

 

"Gideon, is there anything special that I need to know about this cupid?" Sara questions as the jump ship lands softly in a field outside of the city.

"Well Captain," Gideon begins smugly, "The time bureau agents appear to have the cupid cornered in an alley." A map appears on the screen in front of her showing her the location of the agents and the anachronism.

"Is Agent Sharpe here, yet?" Sara asks.

"She is, would you like me to contact her?" Gideon offers.

"Definitely not. I'll just go see if she needs any assistance," Sara murmurs to herself as she punches in the code to secure the ship and make it invisible to others.

As Sara approaches the alley, she hears a scuffle and a familiar voice swearing out loud.

She enters the alley, but doesn't see anyone. Confused, because she can hear people, but the alley appears empty.

"Ava?" Sara calls out and immediately she hears the swish of an arrow slicing through the air. She ducks quickly and the arrow stops in mid air as if it struck someone.

"Hmpf," Agent Sharpe grunts and then suddenly she appears in front of Sara, the arrow lodged in her shoulder.

"I told you we had this under control," she mutters as she assesses whether she can extract the arrow herself.

"This is under control?" Sara questions with an arched brow as she moves in to help assess the situation.

"Well, it was until you showed up and surprised us and let him get off another shot," Sharpe grumbles as she falls back against the building. "Gary, are you able to track him?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"Yes, we've cornered him again," Gary announces. "Got him!" He adds excitedly.

"Great, take him back to the time bureau, I'll meet you there," she directs, still grimacing from the pain radiating from the arrow.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Come back to the waverider and let Gideon fix you up," Sara offers moving in close to help the agent stand.

"Don't. Stay away," Agent Sharpe says holding out her good arm to push the smaller blonde away from her.

"You're injured, let me help you," Sara replies ignoring her and moving in to help support her.

Sharpe's hand lands softly on her jacket, "Sarah, please," she begs, her lip quivering nervously.

As soon as the smaller blonde touches the agent, the taller woman groans.

"This isn't just an arrow, Sara," Ava says breathing hard, "It's cupid's arrow."

Sara stops moving as the Agent's hand gently travels from her shoulder to her face and long slender fingers begin caressing her ear.

Sharpe pivots quickly pinning the captain against the building, before reaching up and yanking the arrow out of her shoulder and collapsing against her.

"I've got you," Sara promises softly as the agent nuzzles her neck.

"Mmm, you smell like you," Ava murmurs thickly into her hair.

"Yeah and how do you know what I smell like?" Sara questions reflexively. 

"I know everything about you," Ava says pushing away from the wall so that they are nose to nose.

"Well, this is awkward," Sara quips before slipping away from the agent.

"Hey where did you go?" Ava mutters to the now empty wall.

"Don't worry, you're coming too," Sara says reaching into the agent's jacket for the time courier and pressing the button.

They materialize in front of the jump ship and Sara unlocks it before helping the agent into the ship.

"Gideon, get us back to the wave rider," the captain says as she pushes Ava into a seat, fastens the seatbelt and then punches a code into the control panel triggering another set of restraints to wrap around the seated agent's arms and legs.

"Right away Captain," the AI replies.

"You're so beautiful," Ava says looking adoringly at Sara.

"Right back at ya," Sara quips as she moves in to look at the wound in the agent's shoulder. "Does this hurt?" She asks.

"What the hell?" Ava grunts straining against the restraints.

Sara can't help but smile at her. "Just hold on, we're almost there."

As the jump ship docks, Sara moves to examine the agent. The wound in her shoulder has stopped bleeding and her breathing is shallow and even. Deciding that she's unconscious, Sara releases the restraints and gets into position to fireman carry the taller woman.

"What happened?" Ray blurts out as the door opens.

"Stay back, I've got her," Sara warns as the other legends crowd in to help her.

"Captain, let us help," Nate says moving in to grab the agent's leg.

"Don't touch her!" Sara bellows as she spins away from him. "Look, she was shot with an arrow and I just need to get her to the med bay," she adds by way of explanation.

"She was shot with... you mean she was shot by a cupid?" Ray questions.

"Whoa, Captain. If she was shot by cupid then she..." Nate begins as he figures it out.

"Guys, I've got this. Just stay out of my way and let me get her into the med bay before she wakes up," Sara grunts as she struggles under the dead weight of the unconscious agent.

"If she's unconscious than it shouldn't matter if we help," Ray points out.

Sara turns away from him, "Just don't okay," she warns him again.

"Here," Zari says pushing a wheelchair towards Sara.

The captain shrugs the tall blonde into the chair and then straightens up and stretches her back and neck.

"Are you okay?" Amaya asks coming up behind them.

"I'm fine, the arrow missed me but she wasn't so lucky," Sara explains as she begins pushing the chair to get away from her team before the Agent wakes up and does something embarrassing in front of them.

 

 

"W-where am I?" Ava questions groggily.

"You're on the Waverider, Gideon patched you up," Sara replies. "Uh, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Ava asks as she notices that her shirt is open and her shoulder is bandaged.

"You were shot, but your team caught the guy and took him in," Sara answers, chewing on her lip curiously. She can't help but wonder if the agent will remember everything that happened after she was shot.

Ava swings her legs around and is about to get up, when Sara moves in to stop her.

"Slow down, just take it easy," she cautions but pulls back right before touching the agent.

"I'm fine," Agent Sharpe protests as she struggles to stand as her legs buckle under her weight. "What the hell!" She blurts out in surprise.

"You're not fine," Sara counters as she wraps an arm around the taller woman, helping her back into the treatment chair.

"Oh god," the agent exclaims suddenly as she feels her body flush at the contact.

"Did I hurt you?" Sara asks worriedly, lifting up the blonde's shirt to look at the bandage.

Ava's hand quickly captures Sara's and pulls her close. Sara stumbles an they end up nose to nose again.

"Uh," Sara stammers. "Are you still, um, affected by the, uh, arrow?"

Ava swallows nervously, her eyes dart to the smaller blonde's lips. She tilts her head, "Maybe," she answers thickly as she licks her lips and moves in for a kiss.

"Hey, not a good idea," Sara exclaims as she pulls away. "You're still under the spell or whatever from the arrow. Cupid's arrow."

Ava shakes her head to clear it. "Wait, Cupid shot me?" She blurts out the questions.

"Yeah, that's what you told me," Sara informs her. "I, uh, I never saw him. But I did see the arrow," the captain explains as she backs away from the agent. "Gideon, do you have any idea how long Agent Sharpe will be affected by the arrow?"

"Not sure Captain, I'll need to run a few more tests," the AI replies.

"Great," Agent Sharpe groans. "Look, I need to go back to the time bureau."

"No, you need to stay here until you're back to normal. We can't have you attacking people with your lips," Sara blurts out.

The agent rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"What, you've tried to kiss me know like three times. Do you really want to go back to work like this?" Sara snaps.

"I'm sure that won't happen. I can control it," Ava grumbles.

"Ha! You can't even control yourself around me!" Sara points out.

The two blondes glare at each other a moment until Gideon breaks the silence.

"Captain, it would appear that there is no trace of anything unusual in Agent Sharpe's bloodwork," Gideon announces.

"You're sure that it's out of her system?" Sara questions.

"Her blood work is completely normal, there is no indication that she has been affected by anything other than the wound in her shoulder," the AI clarifies.

Sara scoffs, "That's not possible," she murmurs and shakes her head.

Ava stands up again, slower this time. "Well, that's settled. I am just going to head back to the bureau," she states firmly as she tries to button up her shirt one handed.

Sara watches her struggle before sighing and moving in to help.

Ava grumbles. "I don't need your help."

"Shut up," Sara snaps back at her and grabs her blazer and shakes it out before holding it up for her to slip on.

"Fine," Ava sighs looking up at the ceiling.

Sara straightens the agent's collar and smooths it down.

"Look, I'm sorry about the... about what happened. Just forget it. Obviously, I was confused and hurt," Ava points out.

Sara smirks again and steps back from her.

"Confused and hurt. That's what you're going with?"

"I was shot with an arrow by an anachronism," Ava reminds her.

The blonde nods her head and laughs softly.

"Whatever," Ava huffs before storming out of the med bay. As she makes her way down the hall, she begins patting her pockets.

"Looking for this?" Sara asks holding up the time courier.

"That's mine," Ava snaps in annoyance.

"Come and get it," Sara quips waving it at her.

Ava huffs again and rolls her eyes. "Give it to me," she demands holding out her hand.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Sara asks leaning back against the wall.

"Just give me the damn courier, Captain." The blonde demands again.

"You know, I think that you pretend to be annoyed by me because really you are attracted to me," Sara replies as she slips the courier into her back pocket.

The agent scoffs again. "Of course, you'd think that. You are impossible!"

"Are you going to deny that you find me attractive?" Sara challenges taking a few steps closer to her.

"You're not unattractive," Ava admits reluctantly.

"You're not unattractive yourself," Sara replies taking another step closer.

Ava laughs softly, but looks away.

"The only reason that I stopped the kiss was because I thought you were under a spell or something," Sara confesses taking one more step closer and reaching out to catch the agent by the elbows and pull her in.

Ava looks up questioningly at the blonde.

"In my opinion, Paris is never a waste of time," Sara adds tilting her head and going up on her toes to kiss the taller woman.

Ava breaks the kiss and for a moment Sara considers that she may have misread the situation.

"Ava," she gasps about to apologize.

"Shut up," Ava says before shoving the smaller woman against the wall with her one good hand and quickly capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Sara gasps again as she feels the agent's hands roam over her ass.

"Mine," Ava growls as she breaks the kiss.

Sara opens her eyes as the agent pulls away. "Wait," she calls out.

"See you around Captain," Ava calls out over her shoulder holding up the time courier.


End file.
